


Safe & Sound

by ragingrainbow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Fluff, Harry Lives, Harry as Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry doesn't realise his hands are trembling until Merlin puts a hand on top of his, squeezing gently, not taking his eyes off the screens as he continues to guide Eggsy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Arthur is with me Galahad, we will get you home," Merlin says softly, and Harry guesses it's as much for his benefit as for Eggsy's.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=213141#t213141) over at Dressing Room 3: _Eggsy comes home after a particularly rough mission and he's about one step away from just crumbling completely. Because this mission was BAD in every possible way. Maybe it wasn't successful, the person he was assigned to protect got killed in the process, he saw some truly awful shit, he got injured/sick during the mission, etc. Whatever the case is, when he finally manages to drag himself home, all he wants to do is curl up with his two lovers and forget everything._
> 
>   _Both Harry and Merlin know the details and subsequent failures/consequences of the mission (they are Kingsmen after all) and are more than ready when Eggsy finally comes home. They're both super gentle and loving and reassuring with the younger man because Eggsy is really close to a breaking point. Cue all the fluff and sweetness from our boys!_
> 
>    
> Sort of short first attempt at writing new characters...

Harry watches in helpless horror as the target - the one Eggsy is _protecting_ \- gets shot right in the head. Their view is obstructed by bloodspatter, and beside him Merlin curses under his breath. 

"Galahad? Your status?" 

It takes a few moments before Eggsy answers, voice shaking. 

"I- he's dead- shit shit shit- just- get me out of here, Merlin."

The panic in Eggsy's voice is uncharacteristic enough to startle Harry, but Merlin is calm and three steps ahead as always, guiding Eggsy towards safety to the persistent soundtrack of gunshots. 

Harry doesn't realise his hands are trembling until Merlin puts a hand on top of his, squeezing gently, not taking his eyes off the screens as he continues to guide Eggsy. 

"Arthur is with me Galahad, we _will_ get you home," Merlin says softly, and Harry guesses it's as much for his benefit as for Eggsy's. 

 

It's almost midnight by the time Eggsy makes it back to London. By then Merlin and Harry have both gone home; Eggsy guesses it's to give him until morning before he has to be debriefed, and for once he's not upset with them for coddling him. 

There is pizza when he gets home - a huge, greasy monstrosity with extra cheese that is exactly what Eggsy needs, and not something either Harry or Merlin would usually be caught dead ordering. He curls up against Harry's chest with Merlin’s hand wrapped around his calf while they eat in silence. It's peaceful and domestic and he can almost forget about the failed mission.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asks after a while, because there is only so long he can restrain himself even for Eggsy's sake. 

"Just bruises," Eggsy answers, and is not at all surprised when Merlin wants to see them to make sure. Eggsy complies, because he learned long ago that resistance is futile.

There's a blossoming bruise on his side, large enough that he'll be sore for days. He winces as Merlin's gentle fingers skim over it.

"Just bruises," Merlin confirms, before he leans down so he can kiss Eggsy. 

Eggsy kisses him back, tries to press close to both men at once as Harry kisses his neck. The shock is suddenly catching up on him; he really had thought he would be going home in a bodybag for a few terrifying moments tonight, and he has to fist his hands in Merlin’s sweater in an attempt to steady himself. 

He shudders violently, too violently to pass off as pleasure; Harry and Merlin both try to soothe him with gentle touches and words - _it’s ok, you’re safe, we’ve got you_. He lets himself get lost in their warmth for a while, blindly grasping at cloth and kissing back, and if there are tears on his cheeks none of them mention it. 

Harry makes tea after - lets Eggsy have three spoons of sugar and too much milk without so much as a disapproving glance - and Eggsy drinks it curled into Merlin’s side with one hand clasped in Harry’s. Harry and Merlin are reminiscing about missions gone wrong, and then just about old times both bad and good. Eggsy just listens, feeling warm and loved and _safe_.


End file.
